The dance
by grizztheviking
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, and Candace decide to host a dance in order to confess their attraction to their crushes. A Isabella x Phineas , Candace x Jeremy , and Ferb x Gretchen story.
It was a warm and sunny day in Danville and Phineas had gathered his brother and sister into the back yard to see if they would help him with a little plan he had been working. He had been wanting to host a dance in the backyard for some time now. The dance was really an excuse to dance with Isabella and to tell her how he feels. Phineas knows that Candace wants to tell Jeremy how she feels and Ferb wants to tell Gretchen. Since they all have a common goal, Phineas had hoped they would help him organize the little event.
"Attention, It has come to my attention that you both have a crush on somebody, as do I. I propose that we work together and throw a dance so we can tell them how we feel then and dace with them!" Phineas said in an excited tone.  
"How do you propose we go about this?" Ferb asked.  
"Easy, You and i can make the invitations and planing, and Candace can run to town and pick up the supplies we need." Phineas told his doubting brother.  
"Oh no, I am not getting involved in one of your little endeavors." Candace said.  
"But don't you want to dance with Jeremy?" Ferb asked.  
"Fine." Candace begrudgingly agrees.

The boys head inside to salvage the leftovers from there parents anniversary party, while Candace makes a shopping list of all the supply's they will need for this party to go off with out a hitch. All Phineas and Ferb where able to find where some blank invitations. The boys grabbed them and headed outside to tell their sister what they had discovered. Candace crosses off Invitations on her list. The siblings agree on a day to hold the dance before Candace hops on her bike and heads off to Danville. Phineas and Ferb start to work on the invitations. They send one to Buford, Baljeet, Stacy, Ginger, Adyson, Coltrane, And most Importantly to the siblings, Isabella, Gretchen, and Jeremy. They sign the invitations and hope on their bikes to make the delivery. They race through the neighborhood delivering each invitation's with care but being extra careful with the ones for their crushes. Meanwhile Candace is hopping from shop to shop, Picking up the required supplies for the upcoming event. After a long afternoon of shopping, Candace decided to head to slushee burger to grab a bite to eat before she headed home. She headed inside and She saw a familiar face working at the register, It was Jeremy.

"Oh, Hey Candace, Its nice to see you." Jeremy said.  
"Hehe hey Jeremy, I just stopped by to grab a bite. I'll take a Slushee dog and a medium soda please. Candace replied.  
"Sure thing" Jeremy said in a soft sweet tone.

After a short wait Jeremy returned with a to go bag in one hand a a soda in the other.

"Thanks Jeremy. Oh yeah, I'll give you a little heads up, My brothers delivered an invitation for a dance to your home, I hope you can make it." Candace said in a shy tone.  
"Oh OK, Do i need to bring a date?" Jeremy asks.  
"Yeah, If you want to." Candace replied in a disappointed tone.  
"Good. Do you wanna go with me." Jeremy asked.  
"Wh what? I mean yes I would love to." Candace said as her face grew redder and redder with every passing second at the thought of her and Jeremy slow dancing together.  
"Great, See you then" Jeremy said as Candace walked out of the store and hoped on her bike.

Candace rushed home to start setting up the dance area in the back yard as well tell her brothers about her date. She heads into the backyard and gives Phineas and Ferb the supplies she picked up.  
"Guess what guy's, Jeremy is going to be my date for the dance." Candace said as she let out a joyful squee.  
"That's great Candace, Now i just hope for similar results for Ferb and I." Phineas replied.  
"Agreed." Ferb added.

The three siblings get busy setting up tables to put the snacks on. Candace Grabs one out of the garage and Phineas and Ferb grab the other one. They head slowly but surely into the back yard, lugging the heavy tables bit by bit, Inching closer to the place where they want them. Eventually they get the tables where they want them and set them up properly. Ferb heads inside to grab a couple table cloths, While Ferb was away Phineas confessed some of his fears about the dance to his sister.

"In really nervous about the dance and telling Izzy how i feel. Every time i think about it i get butterfly's in my stomach." Phineas said in a soft worried tone.  
"Oh Phineas, Just tell her how you feel and shes bound to like you, Who couldn't love someone as awesome as you?" Candace replied.

Ferb brought out the table cloths and with the help of his siblings put them on the two tables.

"So all that's left is the music" Candace said.  
"Not to worry, Ferb and I called love handle and they agreed to play for us." Phineas said.  
"But how did you get them?" Candace said.  
"They owed us one." Ferb calmly replied.

They put the finishing touches on what they can do before the night of the dance. Once done they trio head inside for some much needed rest after the busy work day that had come to an end. After a much needed night sleep was done, Two of the longest days of the trios life begins. The thoughts of doubt and worry raced through Phineas mind. He was worried that Isabella didn't feel the same way about him.  
"Hey Ferb, Do you think that Isabella likes me?" Phineas asked as he lied motionless in his bed.  
"Of course she does, Shes crazy about you!." Ferb said as he got dressed for the day.  
"I don't know, Maybe its just the nerves talking." Phineas replied.  
"So what do you wanna do today?" Ferb asked trying to get Phineas's mind off of Isabella.  
"You wanna go to the arcade?" Phineas asked.  
Ferb nodded.

Phineas and Ferb rushed out the door and hoped on their bikes eager to spend a day of fun at the Danville arcade. After a short bike ride they arrive at the arcade. They head inside and get their tokens, They spend the afternoon playing the plethora of arcade machines. They played games with friends as well as made a bunch of new ones. Meanwhile Candace was spending the day with her best friend Stacy. They where spending the day in Stacy's room watching movies and talking about tomorrow nights big dance.

"So are you excited to dance with Jeremy?" Stacy asked.  
"Do you even have to ask?" Candace said sarcastically. The two girls laughed.  
"I'm ready to dance with Coltrane, he's such a sweetie. Also, I think Ginger has her eye's on Baljeet." Stacy told her friend.  
"Awww, how cute." Candace replied.

The girls continued to chat about the dance, Like what they where gonna wear, More about their dates, And what type of music they would be playing. After a day full of movies and chatting, Candace decided it was high time that she got home.  
"I better head home, Moms making homemade pizza tonight." Candace said.  
"So jealous, Anyway see you at the dance tomorrow night." Stacy said.

Candace headed home where her and her family indulged in a tasty meal made by their lovely parents. After dinner was finished, they all three head up into Phineas and Ferbs room to discus the final touches for the dance. They make arrangements for the food, They also get place the order for a stage for love handle using Candace's cellphone. In need of a goodnight sleep the three do exactly that. The next morning the three awoke with excitement. They race downstairs for breakfast as thoughts of tonight raced through their young minds. After a light healthy breakfast of brand cereal, The three swiftly head out to the backyard to finish decorating. They hang streamers from the house to the big oak tree and put some fresh flowers in vases setting on the tables. About that time the delivery man arrived hauling the stage. Ferb greeted the man as well as paid him whilst directing him on where to set it up. After making sure everything was perfect the three decide its time to start getting ready. Candace gets ready first. After a long wait Candace slowly walked down the stairs. Linda and Lawrence where eager to see how their little girl looked, After all this was her first big dance. She was wearing a Bright red dress with frills towards the bottom. Her hair had a bit of a curl to it and shined brighter than the sun.

"Oh my goodness Lawrence, Look how beautiful she is." Linda said as she started to tear up.  
"She is quite beautiful dear." Lawrence said.  
"lookin' good sis." Phineas added. Ferb gave a thumbs up.

It was now Phineas turn to get ready. He took a quick shower and put on his favorite brand of deodorant. He rummaged through his closet to find the perfect outfit that would woo Isabella over. He decided on a black dress shirt, A pair of black jeans, His lucky pair of sneakers, And a crimson tie with black stripes. He slicked his hair back and then quickly headed down to show his parents and siblings.

"Wow Phineas, Isabella can't resist you now." Candace said.  
"Very handsome." Linda added  
"Isabella huh. Does somebody have a crush?" Lawrence joking said.  
"Yes, Yes i do." Phineas replied.  
"Welp, Guess I'm up." Ferb said as he trotted up the stairs.

Ferb took a rather long shower, Making sure he was looking his best for his crush. He dried himself and headed to the closet. He decided on a Black leather jacket, A white undershirt, A pair of blue jeans, Some black dress shoes, And a pair of dark sunglasses. "These glasses will make me look cool and mysterious." Ferb thought to himself. He fixed his hair up and headed downstairs to gain input from his family.

"Pretty good my boy but i must ask, Whats with the glasses? It'll be dark outside." Lawrence asked.  
"Its so the ladies think I'm cool." Ferb said.  
"That's my boy" Lawrence added, The whole family laughed.

The time was finally upon them. The guests should start arriving any minute. Love handle arrived and started prepping their gear for the upcoming performance. Baljeet and his date ginger was the first guest to arrive.  
"Hey guys, right on time" Ferb greeted Baljeet.  
"You know me, I hate to be late." Baljeet said.  
"And that's one of the reasons i love him" Ginger said in a sentimental tone.  
"Well punch and snacks are over their on the table, Help yourselves." Ferb told them.

Stacy and Coltrane where the next to show up, Surprising Ferb given their past history of being late to things.  
"Nice to see you, Help yourself to the refreshments." Ferb said.  
"Hey do you know where Candace is? I wanna talk to her before Jeremy shows up, You know to give her a little last minute advice." Stacy asked.  
"Shes in the house at the moment." Ferb said. Just like that the couple set off to find her.

"Buford and Adyson arrived shortly after. Ferb showed them where the snacks where. Once Buford knows where food is, Conversation is a lost cause.  
"That boy sometimes" Adyson said with a smile on her face as she walked over to be with him.

Gretchen and Isabella arrived. When Ferb saw Gretchen in her lime green dress his heart skipped a beat. He felt like he had ascended to heaven for a moment. His mind quickly turned to how he could tell her how he felt when he was that nervous about it and in awe about how beautiful he found her on that lovely night.  
"Hey Ferb, You look nice tonight." Gretchen said.  
"I I I" Ferb mumbled as he fainted. Gretchen and Isabella gasps.

Phineas notices the situation and rushed over to aid his fallen brother. He takes his pulse and it seems normal. He splashes a bit of cold water on Ferb that Isabella rushed over to get for him. Ferb awoke in a state of surprise.  
"What happened? I was so worried about you." Gretchen said as she knelt down to comfort her friend.  
"I, I guess I was just in shock over how beautiful you are tonight." Ferb said with a stutter. Gretchen began to blush.  
"I, I don't know what to say Ferb. I've had a crush on you for a while i just didn't know how to tell you." Gretchen began to tear up.  
Ferb hugged her tight as a sign of reassurance. Ferb help his new sweetheart off the ground as they strolled over to the refreshment table while holding hands.

"Wow Phineas, that was so brave of you." Isabella told Phineas.  
"Izzy, I need to tell you something." Phineas replied.  
"What is it Phinny?" Isabella said.  
Unable to get the words to come out, Phineas leans in and plants a big kiss right on Isabella's lips. The two stood in silence whilst holding each other close and staring deeply in to each others eye's. Isabella was blushing and her eye's starting to tear up from joy. The two where enjoying the feeling of being pressed up against each other and feeling one another heart beat, this lasted for a good thirty to forty seconds., It was quite a loving and tender moment that neither one would ever forget as long as they lived.  
"I love you Isabella." Phineas said as he ran his fingers through Isabella's raven colored hair.  
"Oh Phineas, I love you two." Isabella said as he grabbed her new love interest's hand, Eager to tell her friends at the dance the good news.

While Isabella was freaking out to her friends, Candace was nervously pacing back and forth because Jeremy was eight minutes late. "What if he doesn't want dance with me." Candace thought to herself. Stacy tried to calm her best friend down but to no avail. She sat their on the steps, alone with her thoughts gently weeping while her friends where having a good time at the dance. Candace then heard a car pull up into the driveway. She ran as fast as she was able in a dress to see it was Jeremy. emerging from the red car was her handsome blond haired date. She ran up to him and gave him a long passionate hug.

"What kept you so long, you had me worrying." Candace said while in Jeremy's arm.  
"Sorry sweetie, I had to help my mom look after Suzy a little longer than i expected." Jeremy replied.  
"That's OK, I'm just glad where together now." Candace said.

The dance was about to officially kick off. Love handle began playing an extended version their hit song "music makes us better". It was a faster paced song and the couples began to move to the music. They played song after song and the kids where having the time of their young lives. It was finally time for the slow dance. Love handle started playing "You snuck your way right into my heart". Phineas put his hands on Isabella's hips, Isabella blushed. They moved back and fourth to the music. Isabella leaned her head on Phineas shoulder as she is taller. Phineas got goose bumps at the feeling of her pressing up against him.  
"This night is so perfect." Isabella said.  
Phineas began to tear up and said "I love you Izzy."

Meanwhile Ferb and his lovely date where sharing their first dance together as well. Ferb and Gretchen where hand in hand moving and grooving to the music.  
"You're such a cutie." Gretchen whispered into Ferb's ear, Ferb blushed.

The two Spent the rest of the night chatting about Gretchen work as a fireside girl and Ferb's shenanigans with his brother while enjoying all the activities to offer at the event. After an evening full of dancing Jeremy drug Candace around to the front of the yard where they could have some alone time.  
"So Jeremy, Whats up?" Candace asked.  
"I just wanted to tell you how special this night was to me. Iv had a crush on you since the third grade and to finally be with you, Its all so surreal." Jeremy replied.  
Candace's face turned brighter than the reddest of rose's and she replied. "Iv had a crush on you since third grade too."

Candace leaned in closer and closer to Jeremy. Candace and Jeremy started to make out. Candace put her arms around Jeremy and pulls him closer to her. Jeremy puts his hands on her hips. The two remain locked in this activity for 15 minutes before Candace said, "We should probably go back with the others, They might be worried about us."

They head into the backyard where the party was beginning to wind down. Everyone was helping clean up and putting things away. Candace and Jeremy join in to help speed the process along. After a short cleanup session, people start departing. The only people remained where the trio of siblings and their dates.  
"Thank you guys, Ill never forget this night." Gretchen said.  
"Same here." Jeremy added.  
"Same goes for me." Isabella said.

The couples began to share a kiss underneath the backyard oak tree before parting ways. After the kiss was done and over Gretchen and Jeremy headed back to their homes and Ferb and Candace headed inside for the night, In much need of some rest after a dream come true of a night. The only two people left in the yard now where Phineas and Isabella. The two realizing this fact at the same time blush.  
"So, Whatca' Thinkin'" Isabella said.  
"About you." Phineas said as he winked.  
"Your so cheesy." Isabella said in a playful tone.

The two decide not to call it a night just yet. Phineas runs into the house and grabs a blanket from the living room, while Isabella sits under the tree, waiting patiently for her triangular savant to return. Phineas rushed back to his lovers side and sat down right next to her. He put the blanket over both of them. They lied there and cuddled until they fell asleep by the light of the moon. Upstairs Linda and Lawrence had been peering out over the dance and enjoying how cute their kids where being.  
"Lawrence, I think we did a good job raising them." Linda said.  
"Yes, Yes we did." Lawrence replied.


End file.
